Alpha High
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Highschool Fic. The crew goes to Alpha High, a highschool for gifted teens. Everything was relatively normal for these special teens until a certain pinkette arrived with her own destructive abilities. Watch as these kids go through love, hate, romance, heartbreak, fights and death together. RxR People. There will be lemons maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Dii does not own Naruto or Alpha**

**Sasuke: As if she could afford it.**

**Dii: HEY! Watch your mouth Sasuke or I'll make you do something you won't enjoy in this story.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't dare. It'll ruin your story.**

**Sakura: Or make it better?**

**Sasuke: *looks at Sakura, looking betrayed* Sakura...**

**Sakura: I''m just saying Sasuke-kun.**

**Dii: Shut up, you guys. On with the story!**

* * *

Sasuke tackled Baruko when he came near him with the ball. He dropped it.

"Dobe, grab it!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto was there in a second and grabbed the ball before running down the field. The other team tried to catch up but Naruto only dodged. He made it to the end with Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Shisui, Tobi, Suigetsu, Jugo and Kisame.

"Yeah, we won!" Ino cheered.

Karin, Kin, Tenten, Hinata, Konan and Temari cheered from the bleachers.

It was Fire-Alpha Academy versus Kumo High and it was no surprise Fire-Alpha won. As the boys came off the field, the girls joined their boyfriends. Tenten moved to Neji, Hinata went to Kiba, Konan went to Pein, Temari ran to Shikamaru, Ino went to Sai and Karin went to Suigetsu.

Fire-Alpha Academy is a school for gifted children known as Alphas. All the students have gifts and are found on the street by Jiraiya, the Vice Principal.

The bell went and they all headed inside. The boys were dirty thanks to the rain and game of Ruby Union. As they entered, they noticed some of the other students talking.

"Hey, Kairu," Kiba called to the side where Kairu was talking to some other boys. "What's going on?"

"There's just been a Code Red," he said.

The others looked surprised.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

Ino, a mind reader and pusher (a pusher is someone who can control someone by telling them what to do. It's like hypnosis but all she needs is eye contact.), plucked the information from his head. Ino gasped.

"Thanks. Saves me explaining it," Kairu said to Ino.

Ino nodded and turned to her group of friends, plus Karin and Kin.

"Jiraiya sensed an Alpha nearby and went to find her. Apparently things got out of hand and she almost killed him. Back up went consisting of Anko, Shizune, Ibiki, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Holy shit, they need that many people?" Kankuro wondered.

"They're back!" Someone shouted.

Neji and Hinata turned and used their gift of x-ray vision to see the group coming in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Shizune enter holding an unconscious teenage girl with pink hair. Ibiki, Kakashi, Kabuto and Anko were also unsconsious with cuts and massive bruises being carried in by Iruka, Kurenai, Gai and Orochimaru. Asuma entered with a bloodied Jiraiya.

Naruto helped carry Jiraiya, his godfather. They went to the infirmary where Tsunade began healing them. No one could believe that a teenager could do so much damage. The bell went and they all had to go to class.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the small teen on the bed. It took her a while to heal those unconscious because it wasn't a physical wound. Their mind had been torn at, almost completely destroyed. This was one dangerous Alpha. Not only did she have super strength and healing abilities, she coud also get inside your head and tear it apart. Tsunade called it Mind Crushing. The other teachers stood around, in case she woke up and tried anything else.

Soon, the teenager's eyes fluttered open and then she stiffened as she looked around the room at all the people.

_**'I might be able to destroy some of their minds completely, but I can't get them all. They'd kill us before we could,'**_a voice spoke in the teen's head.

"Do you know why you're here?" Tsunade asked.

The pinkette glared at her. _"You want to hurt me,"_ she projected into Tsunade's mind. _"You know I'm a freak and want to kill me for it!"_

Some winced due to her invading their minds forcefully.

"No, that's not why," Tsunade spoke. "This is a school. A school for Alphas, people with special powers like yourself. Everyone here is gifted, just like you."

The teenager's eyes widened in surprise and hope before she became guarded.

_"How do I know you're not lying to me?"_

Then the room began to change and suddenly, they were standing in a field of flowers. The girl gasped as she looked around.

"Kurenai can create illusions on command and I myself am a super strong woman who can heal. I hear you have similar abilities," Tsunade stated.

The girl looked up at Tsunade and all Tsunade wanted to do was hug her. The teen girl's eyes showed how lost and alone she was. Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, you'll never be alone again. You'll make many friends here. You don't have to hide who you are and you'll never feel lost again."

The girl's eyes welled with tears. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt that man. He just appeared and scared me and I almost crushed his head in."_

Tsunade laughed. "It's okay. He's a major perve anyway."

The girl smiled.

"So, what's your name, kiddo?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura," she spoke. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, there is a TV program called Alpha. It's about humans who advanced to the next level in genetics, unlocking a certain gene everyone has that gives them a certain ability. Watch it, it's the shit.**

**Hope you liked,**

**Dii.**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

The bell went to signify lunch and the class exited to see the new girl standing at her locker, in her new uniform of a navy blue plaid skirt ended just above her knee cap and a white blouse that tucked into her skirt. She wore long white socks as navy blue flats.

"Hey, new girl!" Ino yelled as she skipped to her.

Sakura looked at Ino suspiciously.

"So we saw you get carried in and what you did to those teachers. You must be pretty strong," Ino said, excitedly.

Sakura smiled bitterly. "I guess you could say that."

"So what's your power?" Ino asked.

"Strength, healing, mind-fucking."

Tenten laughed as the others approached.

"Awesome. Wanna come join us for lunch?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked at them in surprise. "You want me to join you?"

Hinata nodded. "It will be nice to get to know each other better."

Sakura nodded. "A-Alright then."

Sakura followed them to the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey. So, I didn't catch your name," Ino hinted.

"Sakura."

"Sakura. It suits you. I'm Ino. This is Tenten, Hinata and Temari."

"So what can you guys do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a mind reader and a pusher," Ino said, then explained what a pusher was. "Hinata has this cool x-ray vision kind of thing that also allows her to see a few hundred metres ahead. She can also put up an impenetrable shield. Temari can control air and Tenten can control metal."

Sakura looked at them all. "Can I see?" Sakura asked timidly as they sat down.

The guys chose to let the girls get Sakura settled in and warm up to them and left them at their own table.

Ino frowned as she looked at Sakura, eyebrows furrowed. "For some reason, I can't read your mind. I probably can't even push you."

"Well I can demonstrate my power with ease," Tenten said as she picked up the fork.

Sakura watched as it turned to liquid silver then take many different shapes like a star, diamond, ring, cube. Sakura watched it in awe.

"My favourite," Tenten said as it formed into a kunai.

She chucked it at Hinata whose shield came up with a gasp.

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled.

Tenten laughed. Temari raised a hand and created a mini tornado on her hand.

"What about you?" Tenten asked Sakura.

Sakura picked up the kunai and dragged it across her wrist deeply. The people around them gasped and started talking then stopped as Sakura healed it so their wasn't even a scratch.

"What about this mind-fuck thing I've heard about?" Ino asked.

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Ino asked. "The only thing I know with that kind of power is Itachi's Tsukiyomi torture."

Sakura's eyes widened. "There's someone else who can do it?" Sakura asked.

"It's probably different. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Please?" Sakura asked. "I-I've always felt like an evil person for what I can do."

Ino studied her carefully before nodding. They stood from their table and they took Sakura to the boys. They all turned to them.

"Guys, this is Sakura. Sakura, these are the boys, obviously," Ino stated boredly.

She sat on Sai's lap and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Why is she here?" Karin hissed.

"Karin, don't be a bitch," Suigetsu snapped at his girlfriend.

"You're such an asshole, Suigetsu!" Karin hissed.

Suigetsu smirked lustfully at her. "And that's why you love me."

Then the two started making out. Sakura looked at them with the most confused look, some of the guys laughed.

"Don't mind them. They have a love-hate relationship," Naruto stated.

Once the guys were all introduced to Sakura, Ino explained everything.

"Sakura admitted she can mind-fuck people. She won't try it on anyone just to show us but she wants to see Itachi because I told her about his Tsukiyomi."

"You're an idiot if you think you can stand a chance in his Tsukiyomi," Sasuke scoffed.

_**'We'll see,' **_Inner Sakura sneered in Sakura's head.

_'I know you can handle it, Inner,' _Sakura assured.

_**'Damn straight I can.'**_

Sakura smirked as Inner went off in her head. Itachi approached them then, having stayed behind to talk to one of the teachers.

"Sakura, this is Itachi. Itachi, Sakura," Ino introduced.

Sakura met his eyes.

_'Holy shit, he's hot!'_

"Itachi, Sakura wants to see your Tsukiyomi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sakura almost shivered at his smooth tenor and Inner was about to combust with passion.

_**'Let me into his mind, Saki! I gotta get me some of that!'**_

Sakura gave a slight wince as Inner pounded on her mental walls.

_'Cut it out, Inner! He's a person, not a piece of meat.'_

Sakura heard Inner sigh and sit in a chair.

"Sakura told us she can do something similar to the Tsukiyomi. Actually, we don't know exactly what she can do," Ino said, turning to Sakura.

"I can pretty much force my way into your mind and tear it apart."

"Sounds gruesome," Tenten stated. "You should try it on Karin."

"Fuck off, Tenten!"

"You first, skank."

"The Tsukiyomi is a dangerous place," Itachi stated. "It joins our minds and give me ultimate control over your mind. A split second in real life is three days in the Tsukiyomi."

Sakura nodded.

"It won't be a tour. If you want to see it, you will see what it's used for."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she nodded.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Shisui stated.

The entire group stood up and moved to an empty classroom.

"Why is it that every new person that hears about Itachi's Tsukiyomi challenges his power?" Naruto asked.

"Because those psychics think they stand a chance. A foolish mistake," Sasuke muttered. "Sakura is no different."

"I don't know, teme," Naruto said softly. "Something's different about this one."

They locked the classroom door and everyone but Itachi and Sakura took a seat at the desks or on them. Itachi and Sakura stood at the front of the class.

"This will be a fight for your sanity," Itachi stated.

Sakura and Inner Sakura hissed at his words. Itachi's eyes bled crimson before Sakura was pulled into the Tsukiyomi.

**Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in the black and white world of the Tsukiyomi. The sky was crimson with black clouds hanging above them. She looked down to find herself pinned to a crusifix like Jesus himself. Before her stood Itachi with a sword.**

**"Here, you will be tortured for 72 hours. You will sooner go insane before the time is up."**

**Sakura's eyes widened in fear. He stabbed her in the stomach and she gasped in pain. She tried to heal herself but it wouldn't work.**

**"Your powers don't work here. I control everything within this world," Itachi spoke.**

**He stabbed her over and over again. Something was locking Inner Sakura away. For two days, Sakura was repeatedly stabbed. She was losing it.**

**"Where is this power of yours? I see and feel nothing. You're a fraud. Perhaps another fan girl," Itachi hissed harshly.**

**Something in Sakura snapped then. She screamed as Inner forced her way out. There was no other way. She had to hurt Sakura to get to Itachi. Suddenly, the Tsukiyomi tremored. Itachi looked around and watched as it started to rain blood.**

_**"Fraud?"**_** A voice hissed.**

**Itachi looked at Sakura who was dancing on the edge of insanity.**

_**"You'll regret that, pretty boy."**_

**The voice echoed all around them and then tears began to appear in the sky, ground and mid-air. Something was tearing apart the Tsukiyomi. It continued to rain blood as blood fell from Itachi's nose. The black moon in the sky suddenly exploded and both Itachi and Sakura fell through the water floor.**

Itachi was knocked unconscious as blood fell from his nose. Sakura screamed as she dropped to her knees. Inner Sakura forced her pain on everyone in the room. Some screamed, some fainted and some groaned.

_**"I dare you all to doubt my abilities now!" **_Inner hissed angrily and forcefully tore into their minds.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed. "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!"

Sasuke stood over Sakura, hands lighting up with enough electricity to kill her. Inner slammed into his mind and he was thrown back from the pain.

"INNER, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and it all stopped.

Sakura panted with tears falling as she heaved for breath. Only a few were still conscious after that. Sakura got up weakly and moved to Ino who was closest to her. Sakura's hands lit up green and she moved to repair her mind. She did as much as she could for all those unconscious and then looked at Itachi.

_**'Let me finish him, Sakura. Nobody is allowed to doubt my abilities,' **_Inner hissed.

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Sakura attempted to repair his mind but his mental barriers were too strong thanks to the Tsukiyomi. Sakura bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered.

Then collapsed from her own mental instability.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke in the infirmary again with Itachi in the bed beside her.

"Sakura, you're awake," Tsunade stated.

Sakura looked at her sadly. "Even around people like me, I still can't be normal."

Tsunade sighed. "It's okay. Your power just lashed out when Itachi forced you into the corner."

"Is everyone okay?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Your healing really helped. Itachi is the only one still unsconscious. We don't know what will happen to him. It seems he's stuck in the Tsukiyomi."

Sakura gasped. Suddenly, two people barged into the room.

"Itachi-chan!" A woman cried out as she moved to him.

"This is the girl?" The other person, a man asked, eyes turning red.

Tsunade stood firmly between Sakura and the Uchiha family.

"Fugaku, calm down. I'm sure Itachi will be fine."

"Do you know what shame my clan will face when it gets out that Itachi's Tsukiyomi was defeated by a girl with pink hair!?" He shouted.

Sakura's scared eyes narrowed angrily.

"Who cares about shame when your son is on that bed, perhaps stuck in a coma forever!" Sakura yelled at him.

"How dare such trash like you speak to me like that!?" Fugaku bellowed.

Sakura stood from the bed and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up with her strength.

"Your son is fighting for his life and you're worried about shame!" Sakura hissed. "The only trash I see here is you."

Fugaku's hands lit up with flames. Before he could burn her, Sakura punched him in the face, sending him through a wall.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto called.

She looked at Sakura.

"At least you care about your son," Sakura muttered as she walked to Itachi.

_'Inner, you're going to help him. Is that understood?'_ Sakura snapped.

_**'Sure, why not? We owe it to him now after punching his dad through a wall.'**_

Sakura giggled before she released Inner and followed her into Itachi's mind.

**Sakura found herself in the ruins of the Tsukiyomi. Sakura stood side by side with her Inner. While Sakura was coloured white with black outlines, Inner was black with white outlines.**

**"Damn, Inner."**

_**"In my defence, I had to give everything I had to break out of the hold Tsukiyomi had on your mind. This is the outcome though."**_

**They walked around.**

**"Can you fix it?" Sakura asked.**

**Inner Sakura looked around with a frown. **_**"Yes but I'll need to use my powers to do so. That means we'll have a bond with Itachi that'll be unbreakable since I'll be woven into his mind."**_

**Sakura nodded. "Do it. I'll look for Itachi."**

**Inner Sakura turned into mist and dissolved, becoming one with Tsukiyomi. Sakura looked around, searching for Itachi. Then she looked down and gasped. She could see something underwater, trapped beneath the glass floor. Sakura dropped to her knees.**

**"Itachi!" Sakura called.**

**Itachi's eyes were shut and she didn't know how long he could stay down there.**

**"Itachi!" Sakura called again but he still didn't respond.**

**She pounded on the glass. Because this was still the Tsukiyomi, she didn't have her monstrous strength. She smashed on the glass until her hands were hurting. She made a small hole and tore at it, slicing her hands open. She reached in and grabbed Itachi, slicing her arm open in the process. She was careful making sure he stayed away from the sharp edges. She brought him to the surface. She checked for breathing and found nothing. She placed him down and performed CPR. He coughed up blood but didn't wake up. Sakura looked up and noticed the missing moon. That was his mind.**

**"Inner, the moon!" Sakura yelled.**

_**"I know," **_**was Inner's disembodied voice. **_**"But I need to repair the Tsukiyomi first."**_

**"Okay," Sakura breathed.**

**She held onto Itachi tightly. "You know, you really pissed Inner off with calling her a fraud," Sakura spoke. "She hates being called weak or anything similar. She's only helping me help you because we kind of, sort of, punched your dad through a wall."**

**Inner snorted from around the world and Sakura smiled weakly.**

**"So in return, we're restoring your mind and Tsukiyomi. Things kind of went haywire back in the classroom. Inner broke away from me and started attacking everyone in the room. It took a while but she finally went back into my head."**

_**"Done,"**_** Inner announced. **_**"All that's left is the moon. Go on and give him a kiss to wake him, Saki."**_

**Sakura blushed. "Piss off, Inner. Just do it."**

**Inner laughed and the moon was restored. Sakura looked up at the moon, noticing it was a pure white moon instead of the black one it was before. Sakura felt Itachi stir and looked down at Itachi. His eyes opened, revealing scarlet eyes before Sakura and Inner let him wake up.**

Sakura opened her eyes to find her hands cut up and bleeding. Tsunade was healing them as Mikoto watched. Then Itachi woke up. Sakura felt a little light headed and laid down when Tsunade moved to Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi!" Mikoto cried. "I thought we'd lost you!"

_'I'm glad he's better,'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'You did a good job, Inner.'_

_**'I know.'**_

Itachi's head snapped up and he looked at Sakura.

_'Why is he looking at me like that?' _Sakura asked Inner.

_**'Probably because he can read our thoughts now.'**_

Sakura froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

_'What is the meaning of this?' _Itachi's voice vibrated throughout Sakura's head.

_'Inner, are you fucking kidding me!?'_ Sakura snapped at Inner.

_**'Both of you, calm down. It's one of the side-effects of healing his mind.'**_

Many things ran through Sakura's mind but it was cut short when Fugaku re-entered the infirmary. He growled as his eyes locked on Sakura. Her eyes widened as she dodged under his strikes like it was a dance.

"You're welcome, Itachi. Bye!" She called quickly before darting out of the room, laughing.

Sakura went to her class.

_'Does that mean I'll hear his thoughts as well as you, Inner?' _Sakura asked.

_**'Yup.'**_

_'Fan-fucking-tastic.'_


End file.
